New life
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: Wii you marry me Natasha romonav... Please review
1. Chapter 1

Clint got down on one knee and said will you marry me Natasha Romanoff" yes I said smiling and looking at him" we'll don't just stand there kiss her Tony said" pepper gave him a death glare" ok she said but with Peggy and Steve on their honey how will the two react. Are first night as a engaged couple I said looking at him one question I ask him" and what is that he says" where do you want to go on our honeymoon" Hawaii he says" why because I have never been to Hawaii" no because it is one of the most romantic places on earth wait a minute did you just say you have never been to Hawaii" yah I said" what how could you have never been to Hawaii" we'll I have just never been there" then that is exactly where we're going then Clint said".

Well look at the happy couple Tony said" usually I would abject but today I didn't I thought to myself" Natasha we need to go over some wedding things ok said pepper" got it I said" well lets go pepper said" ok I said" we went to peppers floor into the living room and sat down on the sofa she walked into her room and came out with a binder that said wedding planning book. Wow are you going to plan your wedding I said" yes she said" you do know I was kidding I said" yes I did and I wasn't she said". Hey Jane said walking out of the elevator and coming up to the couch" hey me and Pepper said looking at her" so what you guys doing Jane asked" well we are going over wedding stuff Pepper said" who is getting marred Jane said" me and Clint I said" congrats Jane said sitting down next to me. The phone then rang I picked it up this is director Fury he said" hi director I am kind ok in the middle of planning something" well it's not a mission I need to talk to you and Barton pronto in my office. Sorry guys I have to go I said. Clint Fury just called us to the S.H.I.E.L.D base I said" dam it Clint said" let's go I said tacking his hand and walking to the garage picking up keys and throwing them to him and getting into the passenger side of the corvette.

We arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D in 30 minutes we walked onto the helicarier. Hello agents please step into my office congratulations right now I would owe Coulsin 100 dollars right now if he wasn't dead" so you aren't mad" no I'm very happy for you I think the press already knows about this before your boss by the way you will get a year off" wow Fury has never been so nice I said" no he hasn't Clint said. I then looked at my phone and it said 1 new blog post by Tony stark under that was guess what red and blond haired assassins just got engaged" Clint look at this I said" seriously he said looking at me" yes I said.

Tony I yell in a angry voice walking into the tower" uh oh some ones mad tony said walking up to us" what the hell is this" a twitter post he says looking at me" why in the hell would you put our engagement on here" what the hell when did I do that tony said" that isn't even my name on twitter my name on twitter is ;) tony stark;);) that name is just Tony stark" so someone is impersonating you on twitter I said" yes, javis run a tracker on the phone that sent it Tony said" sir it appears to come from Santa Barbra a phone Jarvis said" who does the phone belong to toney said" Phill Coulsin Jarvis said" that is impossible tony said" show me every thing you got on him Clint said" Nat you okay he said trying to lift me from my trance "the playing of phill dyeing in my kept going and going in my head Nat Nat I heard before coming out of my trance and saying yah and looking into his eyes" this can't be possible same age same date of birth height and how did he get this picture tony said" is that me Steve said" yep Tony said" Clint don't you have family in Santa Barbra I said looking at him" yep he said" are you thinking what I am thinking I said" yes I am he said" and what that might be I say" you want to meet my cousin before the wedding" yes and i want to deliver the invitation my self I said" ok I will give her a call Clint says".

We leave tomorrow morning at eight we are staying at the best hotel it's 5 stars and we get a private jet plus we get to keep it fury said it was our saving the world present and Engagement present and we our renting a red 2012 RT convertible he said walking into bed that night" wow I said you did a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

Clintasha and shules

Clint get out of the shower we are going to be late I said closing our suitcases and putting the invites in my purse" be there in a sec he said back walking out of the bathroom and kissing me on the forehead. Got your bow I say" yep, got your gun he says" yep I say walking into the elevator so Clint where dose she work what is her name I ask" Juliet O'Hara she is a detective for the S.B.P.D" Clint how in the hell are we going to get into a police department " we're spy's and I know everyone there and they know who we are he said kissing me on the lips. Hey no PDA tony said as he looked at us in the elevator, so where you going tony said in a catchy tune" to meet Clint's cousins before the wedding I said" so you haven't met them Tony said" yes that is correct I say" crap Nat we are going to our flight Clint says" bye see you in two weeks I yell back.

Are you Hawkeye and black widow Mcnab asks" yes we are and we are looking for Ohara. Hey cuz what's up "Clint said, hey, you scared me there Clint Juliet said" Juliet this is Natasha Clint said" Juliet it is so nice to meet you i said" it is so nice to meet you to Natasha Juliet said". I'm just about to go do you guys want to go for some lunch yah we would love to come I said. No way no fucking way is that Hawkeye and black widow Shawn said walking up Juliet" are you "Shawn said, yep" I answered ,oh my god oh my god oh my god he said jumping up and down like a 5 year old , Clint Natasha this is my boyfriend Shawn we were just about to go out for some lunch would you like to come Shawn" Juliet said I would love to he said, so Natasha whats your story" he said, um well which one i said the one how we met or my life story I asked him, both he said about 15 years ago when I was seven my parents and my sister died in a fire I was handed to a place called the red room there until I was 16 I was made to kill and trained to become the black widow and if you couldn't defend yourself you would die trust me it was no walk in the park but now this is where he comes in are first encounter was when he was sent to kill me but he made a different call and that was to make me his partner. One night in Budapest I almost died and he told me he loved me when I was unconchis and when I awoke we had our first kiss. Then just a couple days ago he tried to kill me again on the SHIELD base in New York " I said now that is a amazing story" Shawn said, so who's car would you guys like to take mine or yours" Juliet said we'll take ours" Clint said.

This is the coolest car I have ever seen" Shawn said well don't look for it hasn't come out yet and don't scratch the leather it's our work car" Clint said his phone then rang, Barton" he said. Hi its pepper can I talk to Natasha" Pepper said yah here she is" Clint said, hey pep what's up" nothing pepper said" were remodeling your and Clint's floor I have question about the bed platform or regular" pepper said I don't know one sec" I said hey the tower is getting remodeled so what kind of bed regular or platform" I said Platform" he said I put my ear back up to the phone and said he said platform" thanks Natasha" Pepper said k bye" I said bye " she said. Then I hung up the phone and gave it to Clint.

please review


End file.
